reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WugHD2.0/Archive
Welcome back Everything works again I see? Nice, the images you uploaded are of great quality by the way. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 20:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering if you knew, If the red bar is dead eye, then where is the health bar,or do you regenerate health? Maps and Articles Hey Wug, some awesome articles, some solid information that is not coming out in the english language magazines that I read; really useful to help the wiki stay on the cutting edge of the news! Sorry about removing the drink prices, I was intending to move it from the 'saloon' page to the 'drinking' page, just forgot to. It's up now. If I cut out anything you think is important, feel free to put it back up; i get carried away sometimes and don't want to make anybody feel like I'm stepping on their content. Keep adding stuff as you find it out! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 01:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin I know, it's nothing personal, it's just a good thing to make sure we keep things as small as we can till things have to change. Also, please sign your posts, remember? (my bad, you signed it after I clicked reply :P) And the adminship thing was to be discussed there. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) 1337 "acting tough" ? Come on, you're telling me stuff like that, and I have to be a bit more mature? I was making a joke, and you get mad over something like that, in the edit comments? I fixed a typo, that is all. And even if it's you, and you can't sign on. you still have to sign your posts. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 15:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spoilers Hey Wug, I see you found the new spoiler template. TNT is better at that sort of stuff than I am, but at least we're in business now! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 19:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) +1 Yeah, I'm the techxpert here, templates and all that stuff. If you have anything techy, ask me. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) rdrinfo.jpg Hey Wug, Yeah I saw this last week when it was made. It's got some good material, but some of the content has been proven wrong and speculation. In fact, some of it is copied off of our wiki! Careful with what you pick out of it! -- Tiktaalik 15:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) "my" wiki well, no, actually, in accordance to RD:S, everything on red dead will be covered, that doesn't include the NWN series. We can speak about games in general, but according to the rules, it would be... "strange" to mention it, not to mention the fact that it's not in accordance with the rules. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Block You should be unblocked now. Agonul apparently used the same IP as you, though. Ausir(talk) 13:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Vadal Yeah, I got him, man, no worries. I'll leave a message on his talk page telling him he's no longer welcome on the wiki. I hate guys like him. -- Tiktaalik 02:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) magazine scans I would love to place them, but sadly, we're not allowed to. We're allowed to type over information, although word it slightly different. But magazine scans are a no-go on the wikia, sorry. Those are mediawiki wide rules, and I can't change that. Also, I *know* the game is going to get high/awesome grades. This is just the tip of the iceberg. Besides, it's rockstar ;) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 16:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) weapon policy rules As you may have noticed yourself, the rules have been sharpened a bit. This is a slightly drastic, though temporary measure. Discuss it here Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 16:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Well you can always tell us if you see a vandal. We'll try to do our best to block them as soon as possible but we can't just throw admin statuses around, sorry. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 17:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I've got lots of time on my hands, don't worry about that ;) Sorry to disappoint you but there is nothing in between an admin and a regular user, sorry. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 17:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, little update, we are willing to give you the rollback function, which allows you to undo all actions from either a page, or a user. Makes it easier to instantly undo vandalism. Have fun! ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 12:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) rd.net forum Sounds good to me, but what would that do to our current in-wiki forum? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Forum Well we already have the questions and maintenance forum on here, but if you want something better, I can make a quick little proboards forum. I'll throw it onto the forum so other admins and editors can discuss. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 18:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Question I dont get what you mean.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 00:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) userrights I just gave you rollback abilities since we trust you ;) means you can rollback a large amount of vandalous edits with the click of one button, to revert it to the last good version. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) vandalism Yeah, I just gave cornbreadz a warning and a 2 hour block so he can cool down. If he vandalises after this, I will block him for a few weeks. Also, I will remove that stupid GTA:SA pic that he uploaded. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) new infobox check the sandbox and tell me what you think of the new infobox (the bottom one) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Article creation It's TeslaRaptor who asked me to set up the new article creation system. If you have problems with it, please talk to him. What do you dislike about the current one? Ausir(talk) 23:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : I think I know what you mean - generally, rich text editing is disabled on code-rich pages, like the ones with infoboxes. However, it should still work as it used to when you select "Other" on the article creation page, instead of one of the standard templates. Ausir(talk) 23:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Sigs Those new sigs are awesome!! -- Tiktaalik 16:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) OK... Well, as I already said here I had a perfectly good reason for editing it. Maybe you guys should get something checked and stop relying on your javascript to be correct. because it isnt. Dondingo4 17:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually its 5 hours based on the time zone that I was refered to and either way, that doesnt make it right. Do you round your days down? I mean, if half of the day iss already over does that mean its already tomorrow? NO! those are numbers. The timer is incorrect. If you want to block me for trying to give accurate information go ahead. I dont care, Im just trying to help. Well I know why Tik was reverting it, its because of the javascript on the front page. and if you dont mind me asking what is your time zone? Well, thank you for being patient with me and also not being an ass about it. Maybe I will take it up with him, but idk, If thats the way they want it I guess thats their fail. lol. Sorry if i bugged you too much. Shoutbox There is one already, but you need to add it through the "manage widgets" options in the "more" menu in the top right. Ausir(talk) 07:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) That new user guy... The only reason I'm doing so much editing is that I simply go to the Dead End pages and work my way down the list. When I think of a wikia, I think of a spider web, in that every page should link to another, so their are no 1) "dead end" pages, or 2) pages that are lacking obvious links, like each page about a weapon in RDR not linking to the page "Weapons in Redemption." As you know, this wikia is gonna get a lot of user once RDR hits, and making this wikia streamlined and user-friendly is my major priority. I hope I haven't piss you or that other guy off in any way. Also, I'm not achievement boosting. I only realized yesterday that there was even a badge thingy, when I got on.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 16:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Annihilator Thanks for tipping me off! The Posse section's edits do not show up on my activity feed; I had no idea anybody was cruising around deleting content. Glad we got him. If you check out the block notice on his talk page, you'll noticed I gave him an extra special timespan. Hahaha, thanks again, wug. -- Tiktaalik 01:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yellow light unlucky on your yellow light dude, i hope it never happens to me Thanks again, wug! posse pages profanity Posse pages are like user pages. You can swear and whatever on them, but there are a few rules 1: The swearing may not be directed at an existing person. They can swear at fictional people or whatever, but not a real person, a person's username, or something like that. 2:Any racial slurs or things like that that are generally against the law in most american states are not allowed either. So, basically, things that are allowed. "Shit, this posse is the motherfucking bomb!" "Goddamn sonafabitch that fuckin Irish dude is an asshole" What is not allowed: "Teslaraptor is an asshole!" (swearing at mods is a surefire way to get blocked anyway) "Shit, this posse is the bomb, nigger" If they keep reverting your edits, tell me. I'll block them for three days AND delete their posse page. Cheers! Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 16:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) example page Dear god, they're such dumbasses I want to delete their page. They are allowed to say that thing about racism, but no racism "itself" on the page. But what the hell was that about open to music but not metal? Man, if they have a problem now, they can fix it themselves. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 16:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) infobox LOL Haha! I took a look at it, and just so you know, it's wikia coding to make things NOT appear in article view if you put them in < > things. Please man, remove those and just put the text in the bars. I coded the infobox to make sure it doesn't show stuff that isn't there in article view, so you can still have those handy guidelines and whatnot to put there, without it actually being/crowning up the infobox. so, don't put Just put in "Josh Giurlani" in there. it's the way wikia codes things, nothing wrong with my infobox :P Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Nice job Admin Rights I would support it, Wug, I agree that you've shown great competence. I think you should create a thread in the private section on RDN, and make a case for it. Obviously, it will need to be unanimous decision between myself, Tesla and TNT, and I can't just go ahead and give it to you. If you make the thread, I'll vouch for you. -- Tiktaalik 21:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I'll help you. What exactly are you noticing? Should I investigate people with a ton of edits--User:Black ArtistTalk page 22:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC)? yeah, i like to help here and there... keeps me occupied as well, scouring the pages for vandalism. 01:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Block Glitch That is such a weird glitch. Anyways, I went ahead and unblocked that specific IP adress, hopefully it resolves the problem. I also looked it up, and it looks to be coming through a registry server out in California. Any chance you're using a proxy mask? I'm not sure what's going on, I suggest posting somethign to Ausir about it. He's great at clearing this stuff up -- Tiktaalik 07:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Blocking type in (replace 3 months with duration) on his page. the subst: is so that it converts to text instead of it saying in edit mode, instead it says the full code of the item. Therefore, it will not update with the block template itself. This is generally the way to go. ~~~~ :The templates? It's pretty simple. This is what you do. If an edit may have been in good faith, use the vandalism template first. . For blocking, use . and when a user is blocked, place on their userpage. keeps track of them, AND humiliates them for the sad trolls they are ;).Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) sandbox Do your thing brodude, that's what it is for. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism/Insults Vandalism and insults always mean at least a 3 day ban to me, no matter how small they are. If someone puts an insult, they didn't do it by accident. The good thing is, it doesn't matter how long you ban them, as soon as they're banned and they see it, the chance is very small they'll return after the ban is over. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 12:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on the promotion, Wug, you earned it! -- Tiktaalik 14:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Posse Vandalism Yeah, the posse pages are a huge magnet for vandalism. I spent about 2:00 AM - 3:00 AM last night, deleting cock photos and reverting stupid vandalism and giving out perma-bans. I looked it up on the help wikia and there is no way to protect AND allow non-admins to access the page. I think we just need to keep ahead of the tide. I hate to say it, but I did bring this issue up when we were adding the posse section. I said that it would be a headache to maintain them, and it is! It looks like you got most of the vandalizers from what I can tell. I'll try and keep any eye out. Let me know if we're getting swamped again, or if you need a break. -- Tiktaalik 16:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Yes I noticed after you removed the pages. I've linked the locations page Tall trees and Great Plains to their respective artocle now. =] TheShadowXi 17:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome If it's not User:Wikia who welcomes me, I always write a message back. So: Thanks for the welcome ;)! Mark (talk) 17:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just went here to check my translations for the Achievement tool - almost done with them, only achievement names remain. Also checking out some information on the game. So thanks, but I'm fine ;). Mark (talk) 17:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Name Hi I have done some browsing and it appears that the evans repeating rifle is actually called the Evans Repeater. I can not change the name of the article so was wondering if you could do that for me. Cheers, TheShadowXi 18:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi If you check out the article the picture used in it even says evans repeater next to the gun icon above the mini-map Also don't worry it was no hassle. Cheers, TheShadowXi 18:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks Good to know a few people on here, I'm brand new to this so I'm sure I'll have some questions down the road and I'm glad I know who to ask for what! attention to detail? My page in the posse section under The Wu-Tang Clan was edited to question my sexual preference and make racist comments about people of asian decent, while I am happy that you saw an error and edited the page, I find it disheartening that you wouldn't compare previous revisisions and decide to leave a bunch of racist nonsense that someone changed it to. I do not intend any offense to you, I just want you to be aware of the mistake in your edit. WhiteRaymond 19:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) WhiteRaymond I apologize for any rudeness Thank you for the message back i will alert you to any problems as they arise it is good to know that you understand, and i will keep in mind that you are under a lot of pressure WhiteRaymond 20:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC)WhiteRaymond Weapons in RDR Someone just wiped out the Weapons in RDR page and the same person took out the hunting page. TheShadowXi 20:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ... What did I keep posting? I don't recall. Infoboxes Yeah, the info boxes can be tricky to format properly, there is definitely a learning curve. They work fine though, as far as I can tell. I'm at least three or four episode behind in The Pacific. Might have to wait until after RDR to catch up! -- Tiktaalik 21:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Signature You can change your signature in . The code is "WugHD2.0(talk)" - Ausir(talk) 22:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts